Luis did 9 fewer jumping jacks than Nadia in the evening. Nadia did 79 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Solution: Nadia did 79 jumping jacks, and Luis did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $79 - 9$ jumping jacks. She did $79 - 9 = 70$ jumping jacks.